


PWP fanfics

by Yanaoka



Category: Gatchaman Crowds, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Creampie, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanaoka/pseuds/Yanaoka
Summary: My first fanfics turned out to be porn. Yay?
Relationships: Belphegor/Gokudera Hayato, Berg Katse/Ichinose Hajime
Kudos: 18





	1. belphegor/gokudera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desperation and desks

Gokudera didn't know how he got into this situation.They were at the mansion alone, for once. Everyone was off on their own missions, and Belphegor had to stay behind to work on paperwork with Gokudera.

One moment they were arguing, the next minute their teeth and tongue were clashing against one another in desperate fight for something, anything. They pressed up against each other and Gokudera moaned at the feeling of his knee against his crotch. 

"Is this okay?" Belphegor asked. Gokudera looked up at him confused and he grinned back. "Hey, unlike Lussuria I do have standards. Do you want this or not?"

Gokudera didn't know if he wanted it.

He just knew he _needed it._

His hand grabbed Belphegor's hair and elicited a sound of surprise from the taller man, and he pulled him down into another furious kiss.

"Just fuck me already." He let go, and Belphegor laughed that infuriating laugh he always does, and then without warning he was lifted up. "H-hey!"

Belphegor placed him onto the desk, pushing away all of the paperwork, you _fucker---_! and swiftly pulled down Gokudera's pants, eliminating any thoughts he was having. Gokudera's cock went soft at the sudden breeze of air, and Belphegor pouted at the sight. 

"We're gonna have to fix that." He nodded, and after taking off his own clothes, his mouth descended upon it.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

"How are you so good at this?" Gokudera demanded as the other's tongue quickly worked him into full hardness. A long lick to the underside was his answer, and Gokudera groaned and grabbed Belphegor's hair. Glancind down, Gokudera got a glimpse of sparkling blue eyes.

He didn't have time to marvel at the sight, because it turned out Belphegor didn't have a gag reflex. Gokudera's legs spread a little wider in response and Gokudera groaned, trying to stifle his sounds with his hands.  
Belphegor let go with a pop, and Gokudera very nearly cried. But it quickly became obvious what his intents were, as he shoved his fingers in Gokudera's mouth and nearly choked him on them.

"Lick."

Gokudera bit the fingers in response, more instinct than anything, but it thankfully did not draw blood. There was a nice mark on them, though. "Hey, it's like a wedding ring." He laughed. "But seriously, if that stick up your ass is any indication you don't have lube, and I didn't expect this to happen today. _**Lick**_." 

Gokudera did not get harder in response to the commanding tone, nor at the implication that he intended for this to happen at some point. No siree. If Belphegor's grin got even wider, that was just a coincidence.

Suddenly, Gokudera felt annoyed. Why was Belphegor in charge here? They were just fighting, he wasn't going to let him win that easily!

Belphegor whistled at the sight of Gokudera beginning to suck on the fingers. They were larger than his, Gokudera mused, as he swirled his tongue around the digits. He let them go into his throat, showing that he can do things with his mouth too, thank you very much.

He looked up from focusing on the fingers, and smirked at the sight of a flustered Belphegor. "What's wrong?" He let go, pulling Belphegor by the hand into his personal space. They were nearly nose to nose. "Weren't you supposed to be the dominant one? Come on, fuck me." He ground his crotch again Belphegor's hips and relished in the growl that came out of Belphegor's mouth.

Belphegor grabbed Gokudera's ass cheeks and spread them open. He placed a finger inside, and Gokudera shifted at the sensation. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either. He moved the finger around inside of him until he found the spot he was looking for.

Gokudera's head fell back as Belphegor started to fingerfuck his prostate. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck----!" Another finger was put inside and he started scissoring instead, slightly brushing up against the sensitive spot inside of Gokudera, but not with nearly as much intensity as before. Belphegor wasn't going to let him cum until he wanted him to, and honestly, Gokudera was starting to lose control. 

The third finger was in, and Gokudera clenched his teeth at the pain."No blood," Belphegor mused, sounding disappointed. "It would've looked good, though..."

'No it wouldn't." Gokudera snapped, feeling panicked at the thought of blood and cum mixed together down there. The infections. "It really, really wouldn't."

"Eh, everyone has preferences." Belphegor waved his other hand dismissively and he shifted. His penis was now lined up with Gokudera's hole, and Gokudera clenched his fingers around the edge of the table in preparation for more pain.

Except, other than a slight sting, it didn't come. He opened his eye and peeked down. It was in, and it was bigger than the fingers, but...it felt comfortable.

Belphegor started to move slowly, and Gokudera was surprised at the the gentleness expressed by the other. Belphegor was humming under his breath like he thought this was all a game, but Gokudera saw the sweat on his neck, the flush of red on his ears.

He was being affected by this just as much as Gokudera was, even if he was trying not to show it.

Gokudera, however, frowned. This was too gentle. He wanted....he wanted more.

"Beg for it, and maybe I'll give you what you want."

"What?"

"Shishishi. You heard me."

Gokudera ground his teeth, and counted to ten. He opened his mouth.

"Please...."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, harder," He snapped and the words clearly did not match the face he was making, because Belphegor burst into laughter. 

"That's the angriest begging I've ever seen!" Belphegor's laugh died down to a giggle, but he was smirking. "But fine, fine."

Belphegor grabbed Gokudera's chin and pulled him into a kiss, one so sweet that Gokudera would've melted on the spot if it weren't for the thrusting increasing in speed and harshness.

"Be--l," Gokudera moaned at the sensations. His legs locked behind Belphegor's back, and he pulled him into a longer kiss. "More," 

Belphegor grabbed Gokudera's dick and started stroking back and forth.

"More,"

He bit Gokudera's shoulder, leaving a mark for everyone to see.

"More."

One final thrust, and they both came.

"Ah!"

Gokudera breathed heavily as he came down from his high. Belphegor held him to his chest when they came together, and Gokudera had to admit....

He didn't want to move. 

They stayed like that for a moment, and Gokudera could feel cum dripping down his ass and honestly, he would've preferred the use of a condom but things just happened and

Gokudera's eyes snapped open.

  
"Did we just do that on the desk?"

  
"...yes?"

  
Gokudera screamed at the sight of the paperwork on the floor. "Hours of work!" He shouted. "Now I have to reorganize that all over again! Do you have any idea how long that will take?"

  
Belphegor interrupted him with a kiss, and a laugh, and Gokudera slapped his chest because it wasn't funny, but Gokudera couldn't stop the boyish grin on either of their faces.


	2. hajime/katze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time and size differences

"So, Princess," Katze ignored Hajime's cheerful 'I'm not a princess' and continued on. "Where are _we_ going now?" He asked, pointedly emphasizing the we. 

It's not like he had a choice to go anywhere else. He was stuck inside her brain, her soul, her heart. The positive feelings flooded him and made him ill to his stomach, but he had grown used to it.

"I think we're going to play a game." Hajime said and Katze tried taking over her eyes. They were walking towards her apartment, and Katze boo'd and dropped control. Boring. "It's not boring, this game." Hajime said, reading his mind. "O.D gave me the idea."

"Ehhh? That okama? How is that not supposed to be boring?"

"Don't call them that." Hajime swiped her card and made her way into the elevator. Usually she took the stairs, but she wanted energy for this. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and she was grateful Katze wasn't paying attention after O.D was mentioned. She walked up to her apartment door and locked it once she got inside.

"O.D said that love is important, in any relationship." She interrupted whatever thoughts Katze was having right now, and slowly took off her shirt. "So I thought I'd show you how much I love you! You've been feeling down lately, right? "

"I've been 'feeling down' because I'm trapped in your soul!" Katze paused. "Wait, what do you mean 'show me how much you love me'?"

Hajime slowly pulled down her underwear, and hummed gently. "We've never done this before, have we?" She asked. "You've been stuck in there for so long. I wonder if you're repressed?"

"Repres---Hajime-tan." Katze's voice was shakey. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Give me a moment." She flopped down onto the couch, relaxed, and relinquished control of her body.

She opened her eyes, and Katze was standing in front of her, frozen still.

His hair had grown out a bit since the last time Hajime saw him inside her. She noted the scars on his body that reflected her own and the soulspace became overwhelming with bright colors, reflecting the love she felt.

He didn't have to help them out, but he did.

Hajime walked up to Katze, naked as the day she was born. She pressed her breasts up against his stomach in the process of stepping on her toes, trying to reach his collar, and started to unbutton his shirt.

There were more scars with each button she opened.

  
"Hajime-chan..." Katze's voice broke the silence. "I don't think this is what anyone meant." Hajime looked up at him. He was grinning, but Hajime could see the slight hint of red underneath his bangs. "I wonder what your friends would think about you right now? Doing such an act with me."

"I think they expect it, actually." Hajime admitted, smiling up at him with sparkling eyes. "I haven't exactly hidden my attraction to you, Katze-san. You've just been asleep on the days when I talked to Utsutsu about you."

"Utsutsu?" Katze demanded. "That little girl? She actually talks to you about these things?"

"I knooow!" Hajime very nearly squealed. "It took her so long to open up about her own crushes, and then it was like a dam released, and now we talk about---anyway," she stopped herself before she said anything secretive. She even zipped her own mouth.

"This isn't about her. It's about you and me."

Katze's shirt was off, and Hajime pushed him roughly at stomach level and he fell to the ground. Hajime straddled his waist, pleased to be able to reach him, and she kissed him on the lips.

"Ngh," Katze groaned. He wasn't good with kisses. Hajime knew that from the moment she kissed him the first time. No one else wanted to touch him in such a way, which for a second made her sad, but then she could feel his hardness pressing up against her backside.

She grinned and shifted slightly so that it was instead pressed against her crotch. She started to move slowly, back and forth, grinding his crotch against hers. His cock increased in size as she did this and Hajime felt herself getting carried away, but managed to restrain herself.

She stopped.

"What are you doing?" Katze demanded. His bangs had fallen out of his face and now he was glaring down at her. "You weren't don---"

Hajime put a finger to his mouth, shushed him, and then pulled down his pants. His rock hard cock sprung upwards and Hajime ooh'd at it. It wasn't as large as she was expecting for his height, but it was definitely still bigger than most peoples.

She put her fingers in her own mouth and started sucking, imagining it was his cock, rubbng her clitoris with her other hand and spreading open the flaps. She inserted one finger into her hole, easily getting it in with how wet she was. The second one also went in smoothly, but the third one made her scream into Katze's shoulder, biting him.

She went too fast.

She could feel something else coming out of her, and she just knew she messed up.

But then she looked at Katze's raptured face looking down at the blood coming out. He looked like a tiger ready to pounce on prey.

Hajime decided to deal with the pain. She slowly moved her fingers in and out, scissoring her hole carefully. The blood mixed in with other fluids made a pretty picture, she thought absent-mindedly. But it would look prettier with something else in it.  
Hajime shakily got up, and Katze followed her face, staring at her with awe. She stood above his cock and carefully placed it in the proper spot, then started to sit down on it.

"Ahh..."

The soul space was silent other than the sound of their breathing, and a dark purple started to mix in with pinks and yellows around them.

It went in.

_It went in._

Katze unexpectedly grabbed Hajime by the shoulders, holding her tight to his chest. She breathed heavily and Katze was shaking. "Fuckin' idiot." He said, shaking his head. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Hajime grinned up at him, tears flowing down her face.

"You feel so good," She murmured. "Katze-san, it's so good."

Katze stood up with him inside her, and then shoved her to the ground. Her legs instinctiively locked behind his back and she gasped at the sensation of him thrusting in and out. "Katze," she moaned. "Katze, I love you."

"Shut up."

"I really really love you."

'Shut up, stupid bitch!" Katze bit her neck and red flowed through the area around them. It was like everything they did was affecting her soul, and Katze wanted to see it become darker, still. But he continued to moving back and forth and then Hajime started clenching harder, tighter. 

Katze came inside Hajime.

Hajime's head fell back and she shuddered, stomach tightening as she orgasmed with him still inside her.

They lied there for moments and Katze murmured against her neck. "I hate you."

"Katze...?"

  
"I really, really hate you."

  
Hajime looked down at the man whose face was pressed against her neck. He was falling asleep with a frown on his face, and Hajime smiled as she patted his head. "I know, Katze. I know."


End file.
